


Mr. Laufeyson

by Paradoxpages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sweet Loki, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpages/pseuds/Paradoxpages
Summary: Loki is an eighth grade English teacher who starts falling for the new kindergarten teacher at the school he works at. Fluff ensues





	Mr. Laufeyson

Loki couldn’t help but be excited about the start of the school year, despite it being his 10th year as an English teacher. It never got old to him. Most people thought he was crazy being a teacher for 8th graders, but he never had a problem with his students. Of course, kids in their early teens could get rowdy, but he managed to be the right amount of strict to be respected by them. Once he had their respect he had the time of his life teaching them about literature. 

The school he’d worked at ever since he was a student teacher went from kindergarten to 8th grade, but he had no idea how the other teachers could handle the younger children. Eighth graders at least knew how to behave; Loki’s class was right across from one of the kinder classes and they could hear screeches from the five year olds all day long. The teacher that’s been there since he came to the school, though, had just retired so hopefully the new one could keep a better control over their students. 

His homeroom would start trickling in soon, so Loki finished organizing out his syllabus before heading for a quick trip to the teacher’s lounge. As much as he enjoyed his students, he needed a large mug of coffee to start the day. He smiled and nodded at the students greeting him in the hall, recognizing all of them because the school was so small; he’d watched most of them grow up.

Once he got to the teacher’s lounge he was greeted by the eight grader’s science and math teachers, Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Erickson. Both had two decades on his 35 years, and always made him feel like a child in comparison. 

“Good morning, ladies. Ready for the first day?” Loki charmed them as he poured himself some coffee from the shared coffee pot. 

“Ready as we’ll ever be. We were just talking about the new staff member. Have you met her yet?” Mrs. Erickson peered over the top of her own cup of coffee. 

“Can’t say that I have. I’ll meet her at some point though, seeing as she’s taking Mrs. Avery’s room across the hall from me,” Loki stated, then realized the women had their scheming faces on. He’d learned to recognize when they were up to no good during the decade he’d worked with them. 

“Well, we just happened to meet her and her sweet little girl yesterday in the front office. Her name is Miss Maggie, and her daughter’s name is Mila. Mila is in her kindergarten class which is the sweetest thing ever,” Mrs. Jones gushed, pressing her dark and withered hand to her chest.

“She’s only 25, and very beautiful. Lovely Mexican girl, cute as a button. Very sweet, and there’s no ring on her finger,” Mrs. Erickson continued and Loki understood what they were doing. 

“While I appreciate your concern, I don’t need your help with my love life. I’ve been perfectly happy on my own for a while, and you two busy bodies need to get to work,” Loki teased as he turned to exit the lounge. 

“They’re perfect for each other just watch,” Mrs. Jones whispered to her best friend as Loki made his way back to his class. 

Loki chuckled to himself while walking back down the hall. Ever since he’d broken up with his long term girlfriend five years into teaching, those two women had been on his case on finding someone new. At first Loki had simply just wanted to find out who he was while he was single, but now he’d just grown so comfortable being on his own. Nobody he’d met so far interested him enough to give up his life of just work. There was still fifteen minutes until the tardy bell for eighth graders would ring, so there weren’t many students near his class. However, there was a shorter woman with dark brown hair enthusiastically trying to get a classroom door open. 

From the fact that it was the door across from his and the young girl standing next to her, Loki deduced that this was the Miss Maggie that Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Erickson were speaking of. Not one to leave a woman to struggle, Loki quickly stepped in. 

“Here, let me get that for you,” Loki have the woman a smile as she turned to face him, flustered but extremely beautiful. 

“That’d be great, I’ll hold your mug just please get this door open. I’ve been trying for ages,” she gave him an exasperated face as she grabbed the cup of coffee from him. 

“No worries. Mrs. Avery, the teacher who used to have this room, messed with the lock and it’s never been fixed. I had to help her with it all the time,” Loki explained as he jiggled with the door handle for a moment, and then popped the door wide open. 

“You’re a lifesaver, I’m Maggie by the way. This is Mila,” Maggie motioned towards the young girl starting up at him as she passed him back his coffee. 

Loki looked back and forth between the two, surprised at how much they looked alike. From the caramel colored skin to the chocolate colored eyes and hair; it was like someone had taken Maggie and made a clone of her. 

“Mr, Laufeyson, but you can call me Loki,” he responded.

“I can tell what you’re thinking, and yes she’s my mini me. Aren’t you baby?” Maggie smiles as she ran a hand over Mila’s thick waves. 

“Yes, mama. Mama he talked funny,” leave it to a five year old to be honest. 

“Mila! Say sorry, that’s not very nice,” Maggie scolded.

“Don’t worry, it alright. I may have a funny accent, but that’s just because I’m from a different country,” Loki explained to Mila as he bent down to come face to face with the girl. 

“Oh, okay,” Mila shrugged and passed by Loki to go into the now open classroom. 

“I’m sorry about her, she was so excited for class last night she didn’t get any sleep. Hence the attitude,” Maggie blushed as her handsome new coworker stood up straight to face her. 

Maggie couldn’t believe her eyes when she’d first turned to see him. This man had no business being a school teacher looking that good. He towered over her at around 6 foot something, had a beautiful chiseled face, and dressed like a hot professor. Don’t even get her started on the long black hair he had tied back in a bun. She was interrupted in her staring when he responded to her apologies. 

“As I said, don’t worry. I’ve had my fair share of moody teens in my time as a teacher, she’s the least of my troubles,” Loki gave her a reassuring smile. 

“That’s good to know Mr. Laufeyson,. Well, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. I should get prepared for the army of 5 year olds coming in any moment, though,” Maggie motioned towards her classroom. 

“It was nice to meet you, Maggie. And please, it’s Loki. Don’t be shy if you need anything,” Loki flashed her one last smile before going into his class. 

Maggie knew it was going to be an experience in itself starting her first year as a teacher. No more student teacher; a whole class all to herself. Now there was a beautiful British man teaching across the hall. _ Focus, you’ve got crap to do _. 

She began to busy herself double checking she’d set everything up the day before. All the school supplies she’d bought were set out already, and she had her introduction letters set up to give to the parents as they dropped off their children. 

It wasn’t long before the first few children started trickling in, clutching their parents hands. Maggie greeted each one of them before they were tugged by Mila to play on the colorful rug at the front of the class. There were no awkward pauses or running out of things to do for the day as Maggie had feared. All of her new students seemed like sweet kids, and went along enthusiastically as she had them introduce themselves in circle time and do first day activities. 

She was so caught up in her teaching she didn’t realize that Mr. Laufeyson, or Loki, couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at her through the classroom windows. 

Loki kept losing his train of thought as he did his beginning of the year speech about what to expect in the class. There was no way for him to ignore the lively kindergarten teacher in the class next to him even if he tried. Throughout his first period he’d sneak glances of Maggie, and he could tell he was becoming infatuated. Her navy skirt would flutter around her as she walked through the desks, and she’d occasionally pull on the sleeves of her white sweater. Loki knew at least some of his students noticed what was distracting him because as they went to their next class one of the girls made a comment as she passed by his desk with her friends. 

“She’s really pretty, but you should probably just talk to her instead of staring like a weirdo,” the girl giggled with her friends. 

“Have a nice first day, Grace,” Loki hid his embarrassment with giving her a stern look, which only made the girls giggle harder as they exited the classroom. _ I’ll just need to get a little more self control, which will be hard seeing as she’ll be next door for the foreseeable future, _Loki grumbled to himself. 

He didn’t have another class until 3rd period, so Loki tried to keep busy with going over his notes for the first novel they’d read as a class. The distraction was short lived however, as Miss Maggie’s class exited the room with an aide to head to the playground for their break. Miss Maggie on the other hand, took the opportunity to cross the hall into his class. 

Loki gave her a smile as he placed the book he’d been reading back onto his desk. 

“Hello Maggie. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Could you show me where the teacher’s lounge is? That’s the one place I haven’t familiarized myself with,” Maggie blushed as she asked. 

“Of course, I could use another cup of coffee myself,” Loki stood from his seat and followed Maggie out the door. 

“So how long have you worked here?” Maggie asked, in hopes to make conversation.

“Ten years, this will be my eleventh. I’m guessing this is your first?” 

“Yeah, a bit daunting but I don’t see myself running the opposite way anytime soon,” she shrugged. 

“Well that’s a good sign. Here we are, the door isn’t marked so I can see how it’s a bit confusing,” Loki opened the old oak door for Maggie to slip through. 

“Thanks, I’ll have to try and remember the way. Don’t be surprised if I have to ask again, though,” Maggie gave him a cheeky smile before heading to where the empty coffee pot sat. 

“Anything you need,” Loki smiled back, but she already had her back turned so she wouldn’t have seen how flustered he’d gotten. 

Loki leaned against one of the tables set up for the teachers as Maggie started making a fresh pot of coffee. He was about to start asking her about herself, but Mrs Jones and Mrs Erickson reappeared out of thin air. 

“Miss Maggie! How beautiful you look today,” Mrs Jones praised as she walked in. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Jones. You both look lovely, ladies,” Maggie smiles sweetly at them before continuing with the coffee. 

“Thank you, darling. I see you’ve met our wonderful Mr. Laufeyson,” Mrs Erickson raised her eyebrows at Loki. 

“She needed help finding the teacher’s lounge, I simply offered some assistance,” Loki told the older women. 

“I see,” Mrs Jones bumped hips with Miss Maggie as she poured the fresh cups of coffee. 

“Yep,” Maggie has seemingly tensed at those words, and quickly picked up her cup of coffee. “Well, I should be getting back to my class. I’ll hopefully see you later, Mr. Laufeyson. Goodbye ladies.” 

Maggie sped out of the room as quickly as she could with a cup of coffee in her hands. Loki hadn’t even fully finished his sentence reminding her to call him by his first name as the door shut behind her. 

“That was odd,” he commented. 

“You said she asked for directions here?” Mrs Jones asked. 

“Well, she did. I don’t see anything off about that,” Loki stated, still a bit confused. 

“Dear, she’s been in and out of this room all on her own for the past week. It seems to us that little Miss Maggie has a bit of a crush on you,” Mrs Erickson smirked as Loki blushed for the hundredth time that day. 

  



End file.
